


What Are Friends For?

by TheoBurr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/pseuds/TheoBurr
Summary: Holly takes Gail home from the hospital in 4x10.I originally wrote most of this back when the show was still on. I think it was originally part of my "fill in the blanks" style fic that I had. It just kind of sat around in my documents doing nothing so I decided to just add some sex and post it. I hope you enjoy. Hahaha.





	What Are Friends For?

It was like the world was falling all around her. The Oxycodone had kicked in and it was like all the pain had left Gail’s body. Well, almost all the pain. Apparently, painkillers didn’t work so well on the emotional kind and Andy’s admission was nagging at her brain. With a huff, she reached for her phone as a nurse walked in to check on her. Gail tried to decipher the blurring numbers on the phone screen while the nurse lightly lifted her arm to double check the bandages on her wrist.

“I can’t work this thing,” huffed Gail, tossing her phone back on the table.

“Are you trying to call someone?” asked the nurse after carefully setting Gail’s hand back on the bed.

“I…I need a ride home.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow she was shoving her face into.

“Oh. I just assumed the other officer was –“

“No!” Gail didn’t mean to snap and actually felt bad when she glanced up at the nurse and saw the look on the woman’s face. This woman was just trying to do her job, she didn’t need to deal with Gail’s personal life. _Gross_ , Gail thought. These pills were making her care or something. “Sorry. No. She…no.”

“Okay. No problem,” said the nurse as she patted Gail’s arm. “Would you like me to call someone for you?”

“Just unlock the phone please,” she mumbled into the pillow. “The password is 8727.”

Gail turned her face further into the pillow. She could feel a weird thumping in her wrist and she knew it would hurt when the oxy wore off. For now, her skin just tingled and her head floated far above her body. However, the drug haze couldn’t stop her from thinking about her feelings. Andy and Nick. Nick and Andy. What a disgusting pair.

The weirdest part of everything was that she didn’t even hate either of them. Yeah, she was hurt and wanted to cry but it wasn’t exactly because they were together, per say. It was more because of the way they handled it. The secrecy. Nick was ready to keep pretending he was happy with Gail while pining over Andy. He was ready to ready to make them both miserable. He was really going to do that to her. To both of them. She always thought Nick was different but he wasn’t. And Andy. Andy kept claiming to be her friend but friends don’t do what she did. Right?

Like, Holly.

Holly wouldn’t do something like that to her, would she? Not the dating Nick thing of course since Holly was a lesbian but the secrecy and the omissions. Holly had so far been ridiculously honest with her. Even talking to her about the kiss at the Best wedding and how she didn’t really know how else to get Gail to stop asking all her silly questions. Holly had talked to her because she didn’t want Gail to hate her. Someone was actually worried about what Gail thought of them. Was this what friends were supposed to actually be like? Caring and honest? Weird. Although the word weird perfectly summed up the doctor.

“Okay, here’s your phone. I changed the settings so it shouldn’t lock again,” said the nurse. “You’ll just have to reset the screen lock later.”

After the nurse left, closing the door behind her, Gail picked up the phone and managed to get into her messages and find the conversation with “Lunchbox”.

Gail: Got hurt at work. I need you to come get me.

Gail thanked the heavens for autocorrect as she hit send. Almost immediately Gail’s phone was vibrating with a phone call, a cute picture of Holly crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue filled the phone’s screen.

“Lunchbox,” said Gail. A smile spread across her lips.

“You’re hurt? Where are you? How bad is it?” Holly sounded out of breath.

“Yeah. I burned my wrist. It hurts. I mean, I don’t feel it right now.” Gail laughed. “But I know it’s gonna hurt.”

“Okay, so you’re at the hospital?” Holly seemed to pause to catch her breath with that news.

“Can you come get me? I don’t want Andy to…” Gail swallowed hard. “I want you here.”

“I’m already on my way, Gail.”

With that, Gail let her tired hand fall onto her pillow as she dozed off. She felt better knowing that Holly was on her way to get her.

Gail woke up to the movement of the vibrating phone next to her head. For a second she forgot where she was and looked around in a panic. When she recognized the hospital room she calmed down and threw her head back down in the pillow. A sharp painful burning sensation reminded her of why she was there and she grimaced.

The phone buzzed again and she pulled it up to her face to see who was bothering her. It was a text from Holly telling her that she was in the parking lot and about to head in. Remembering that Holly was there to get her made Gail smile through the pain as she got out of the bed and managed to shrug her shirt back on. The vest was a lot harder but she somehow managed. Stupid rule about having to be protected while you had your duty belt on. After barely getting her jacket on she headed into the hallway and stopped when she spotted Andy sitting outside her room.

“What? You’re still here?” Gail asked.

“Yeah.” Andy looked really uncomfortable when she had stood up. She had probably stayed out of some honor bound sense of obligation. Gail hated it. She was always just some obligation to people. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Gravy. Thanks for your concern,” replied Gail, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

“Please stop acting like you’re okay about me and Nick.”

“Andy, I’m fine.” Gail was actually shocked about how readily she said those words. She actually believed herself. She was fine. About Andy and Nick anyways.

“So…” Andy was shuffling around her words. “…So, then, what? We have your blessing?

“My blessing?” The words choked Gail. She might not care about them being together but she still wasn’t about to jump for joy and celebrate their betrayal. She could feel the tears in her eyes. “No. You don’t. You don’t have my blessing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You broke the code Andy. You’re not supposed to date a friend’s ex. You’re never…never supposed to date a friend’s ex. But. That’s what’s so great about it. That’s your punishment.” Maybe it was the lack of painkillers in her veins and the pain in her wrist attacking her senses, but Gail was not in the mood for this. For the moment, she was just done with Andy.

“What?”

“You are the bad guy. You, Miss Perfect, never hurt a fly, McNally are the bad guy,” said Gail. It was always Andy everyone felt bad for. While Gail was just the background whore for people to use as a punching bag but here McNally stood, on the verge of tears, because she had messed up. Hurting Andy was not her intent but knowing that little miss perfect was hurting from her own imperfect actions definitely made Gail feel slightly better. “And look at it. It’s just killing you.”

In the corner of her eye, Gail saw Holly walk up to the nurse’s station and lean on the counter. A warm feeling spread through Gail’s chest and she smiled down the hall at the brunette. She couldn’t wait to get out of the hospital.

“If you’ll excuse me. My real friend’s waiting for me. So…” Gail left Andy standing there and didn’t look back as she headed to her friend.

“Hey,” said Holly with a warm smile.

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” said Gail, lightly touching Holly’s arm with her uninjured hand. She let her fingers stroke the fabric before letting her arm drop back to her side.

“Why don’t we get you checked out first? Do you need to pick up anything from the pharmacy?” Holly turned around to talk to the nurse that was sitting there. Gail recognized her as the woman who helped her call Holly. “Hey, Milly.”

“Hey, Holly,” said Milly with a smile. She glanced over at Gail and then changed her tone to something more professional. “I will need you to sign here stating that Officer Peck will be in your care during transportation to her domicile.”

“Wait. You know her?” Gail pointed from Holly to Milly.

“She’s a friend’s little sister,” said Holly. Milly just smiled at Gail while taking the forms back from Holly. Then she handed Gail a piece of paper with a prescription for some more painkillers.

“Just take that down to the pharmacy and you’re done.”

“Tell Liz I said hi.” Holly called back to the young nurse as she lightly placed her hand on Gail’s arm to guide her to the elevators.

The wait wasn’t too bad since Gail was in uniform so it was only a few minutes before Gail was laying the passenger seat down in Holly’s car and getting comfortable. She was still so tired and glanced at the clock on the radio. It was getting late.

“Can you take me to the station? I have to drop off my gun. No one wants me roaming the streets with a loaded firearm while high on narcotics.”

“No problem.”

Even though she knew she probably looked like a creeper, Gail spent the whole ride to the station watching Holly’s face as she drove. It’s not like she had anything else to look at, right? And if Holly noticed she didn’t say anything so she obviously didn’t care, right?

Pushing her way out of the station after she dropped off her gun and radio, Gail slumped back into the passenger seat of Holly’s car. She grabbed the bottle of pills out of her front pocket and dry-swallowed two. The burning in her wrist was getting worse. She couldn’t even change out of her uniform so she stopped and talked to Frank who told her to just get home and not be walking around in it.

“So, where are we headed?” Holly looked at her with a smile and Gail found herself smiling back even with the pain in her wrist.

“I have choices?” asked Gail.

“Well, I can take you back to your place or you’re more than welcome to spend the night at mine.” Holly started the car and waited for Gail’s answer. “I promise not to take advantage of you while you’re vulnerable and under the influence.”

“Such a gentleman,” teased Gail as she smacked Holly’s arm. She loved their banter and how teasing Holly was. Sometimes it made her stomach knot in a way Gail didn’t want to understand but it always left her smiling. “Dov and Chris will just bug me about my day spent with a bunch of weed, let’s go to yours.”

Holly pulled out of the parking lot with a laugh. Gail went back to staring at Holly while she drove. She had never known a woman so absolutely stunning. Even when Holly had her hair up and her nerd specs on, Gail couldn’t help but marvel at her friend. Gail was pretty confident when it came to her looks but around Holly, there were times where she felt really self-conscious. It felt like she was a little fat kid again, being forced to hang around the pretty girls so they could feel prettier.

“You’re really pretty.” The words were so low that the only reason Gail knew Holly heard was because of the cough and slight blush.

“We’re here,” said Holly, ignoring the blonde’s words. Gail popped her seat up and looked around while getting out of the car. They were parked in the driveway of a small, two story townhome. Gail followed Holly to the front door and leaned her forehead against the taller woman’s back while she stopped to unlock the door. “You okay?”

“Yup,” said Gail, popping the p. “My little friends here just kicked in.”

Gail shook the bottle of pills next to Holly’s ear and smiled into her back. Holly’s body shook with laughter as she took Gail’s uninjured arm without turning and led the blonde into the house.

The bliss of lying down on the big cushy couch in Holly’s living room brought a huge smile to Gail’s lips. It was much nicer than the hospital beds and smelled like Holly. And Holly almost always smelled nice with the exception of when she was working with the recently deceased. With her eyes closed and her mind up in the clouds, it wasn’t until she felt Holly untying her boots that she remembered where she was.

“Hey, my boots. Get your own,” joked Gail, poking Holly with her socked foot. “Robbing a police officer. I should arrest you.”

Gail giggled and she looked at Holly who was just smiling at her over her sexy nerd specs. The way the brunette’s head was tilted down but her eyes focused up at Gail’s face made the blonde swallow hard. Was Holly always this sexy? Gail could feel the muscles in her abdomen tighten knowing that the answer was yes. Ever since the wedding Gail kept having these small moments of lust when it came to Holly. But she didn’t want it to just be some curious, experimental bullshit joke her mind was playing just because Holly was a lesbian so she always pushed the thoughts away. She never wanted to use Holly like that.

Not the way people used her.

“Gail, if you want to bring handcuffs into our friendship, all you have to do is ask,” quipped Holly and Gail’s stomach unclenched.

“In your dreams, nerd.”

Laughing, Holly pulled off Gail’s other boot and put them beside the couch. Then she grabbed Gail’s upper arms and pulled into a sitting position while the officer groaned and fought her with dead weight. The vest was a little harder for Holly to get off, especially with Gail not helping but she finally managed and put it next to the boots.

“God, I’d hate to have sex with you. You’re no help at all,” teased Holly, poking at Gail’s ribs. She quickly pushed Holly’s hand away, not wanting the other woman to figure out how ticklish she actually was. “I’d be doing all the work. The poor men you’ve been with.”

“Whatever nerd, you wish you could have sex with me.” Gail stuck out her tongue. “I’d rock your world. I’m like Pringles, Holls. Once you pop you just can’t stop.”

“Sex with you might be amazing but I think modesty is your best feature,” said Holly with a roll of her eyes before standing up and heading upstairs into her room. “I’ll go get you something more comfortable to wear.”

Gail smirked before looking down at the rest of her clothes. She really didn’t want to have to take them off. Not because of her wrist. It was just because she felt so good at the moment with the drugs running through her veins and being at Holly’s, surrounded by all things Holly. Her favorite person. Her person. Except Holly wasn’t hers. They were friends. Holly was Gail’s friend. That was it. So, why did that thought make her suddenly feel so sad?

Gail thought back to when Dov was high off his ass on the same drug working its way through her system and how he had confessed his undying love for her and completely screwed up her life. Was she just acting like Dov about all of this? But she was pretty sure it wasn’t the drugs. No. These feelings had been before the drugs. She’d just been so busy being annoyed at Nick and Andy she hadn’t really thought about it. But now that Andy had come clean and all her fears were confirmed she really didn’t have much else to think about.

Now she was getting ideas about it.

“Holly,” called Gail toward the stairs. “I can’t get my shirt off. The buttons hurt my wrist. Send help. And cheese puffs. And…beer!”

The sound of Holly on the stairs made Gail look over to see her friend coming down the stairs in a baggy t-shirt and small night shorts. Gail lost a little focus and found herself staring at Holly’s legs and marveling how much those shorts didn’t cover. Wow, Holly was in amazing shape. It wasn’t until clothes hit her in the face that Gail snapped out of it. A pair of sweatpants and a large novelty t-shirt dropped into her arms. While Holly moved around behind her in the kitchen, Gail unfolded the t-shirt so she could read it. It had a picture of a bone on it and said “I found this humerus.”

“This is, hands down, the nerdiest shirt I have ever seen in my life,” said Gail.

“Better not show you the others then,” retorted Holly as she walked around the couch and put a glass of water and bag of cheese puffs in front of Gail.

“Um…I’m pretty sure I said beer.”

“And I’m pretty sure you’re on painkillers. So you get water.” Holly smiled and leaned her shoulder against the back of the couch, watching Gail.

“Sometimes I even wonder why I bother having a doctor friend,” said Gail. “Just take all the fun out of being hurt.”

Holly just smiled her crooked smile and shook her head. The silence and the way Holly was watching her so intently made Gail want to squirm so she rolled over so she was on her back and her head was in Holly’s lap. She looked up at the doctor with her best puppy face.

“Holly, I’m trapped in my clothes. Save me.” Gail closed her eyes and flailed her arms. One arm hit Holly and knocked her glasses askew. The blonde opened her eyes and pouted. “Sorry, but I’m just so distressed.”

“I can believe it.” Holly smiled as she fixed her glasses and rested her head in her hand while looking down at Gail. “You look like you’re in absolute hell.”

In her continued efforts, Gail scrunched her face up and exaggerated the pout. Holly rolled her eyes and sighed but she was still smiling so Gail knew she was winning. Gail didn’t actually expect Holly to help her. She figured she’d be told to stop goofing around and get changed. So, she almost jumped out of her skin when Holly reached over her head and started unbuttoning her shirt, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and her stomach felt like it just flopped over inside her.

“Sit up if you want my help, doofus.”

Without a word, Gail sat up and scooted closer to Holly. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was letting Holly continue to do this, it wasn’t like her wrist actually hurt that much at the moment. But it wasn’t weird, right? Friends totally help friends out of their clothes when they’re hurt. Right? Maybe? And Gail was wearing an undershirt so that made it okay, right? Surely it was just the intimacy of the moment that made Gail’s skin tingle. Just your everyday, friendly intimacy.

The fabric of Gail’s shirt dropped down her arms and she removed her uninjured arm before sliding it over her burned wrist and draping it over the back of the couch. Gail watched Holly’s face during the whole thing but the brunette’s expression was stoic and unreadable. Even when the shirt was off and Holly met her eye, all the other woman did was smile.

“Don’t tell me. You also need help with your belt and pants?” teased Holly. With barely a second thought, Gail nodded seeing as how something seemed to be caught in her throat. Holly laughed. “Jeez. If I had known you’d be this much work, I wouldn’t have invited you over.”

The look on Holly’s face made Gail’s heart jump. There was so much caring there. It made Gail a little uncomfortable. Not in a bad way. She just wasn’t used to it. So, naturally she had to change the mood. To anything. Quickly lying back on the couch, Gail kicked her legs into Holly’s laps and pointed at her belt buckle with a Cheshire grin.

Holly’s eyebrows twitched upward for a moment and the hint of a larger smiled played at the corners of her lips. Gail found herself not being able to look away as Holly crawled toward her on the couch, kneeling between her legs. Gail watched Holly’s fingers unbuckle her belt and caught herself swallowing hard when the pathologist’s fingers grazed the skin of her stomach as she unbuttoned her jeans. She couldn’t be sure because she was still high as a kite but it seemed like Holly was moving excruciatingly slow especially when it came to her fingers against Gail’s stomach. Then Holly placed both of her hands on the couch on either side of Gail’s head. Their eyes met and Gail felt like she was completely naked under Holly’s gaze. Brown locks draped around her face and Gail swallowed hard as Holly moved her mouth to her ear.

“Pretty sure you can manage from there,” breathed Holly, her voice low. With that, Holly was off of Gail and off the couch, walking into the kitchen. “What do you want to eat? I can order out or I can make something. As my severely injured guest, it’s your call.”

Gail was lost, staring into space until she smirked at the way Holly said “severely”. While Holly was in the kitchen she squirmed out of her uniform pants and managed to pull on the sweats she was given. Carefully and painfully, she got her tank top off and pulled the super dorky t-shirt on, rolling her eyes at it before pulling it over her head. When she turned around, she caught Holly’s eyes on her which made her cheeks burn.

Gail’s heart was beating fast at the way Holly had been watching her change. Still friend feelings, right? Gotta love that friendly intimacy.

“Um. Pizza? But it has to be BBQ. Can’t…”

“Have tomatoes, I remember,” said Holly. Gail nodded awkwardly and sat back down on the couch. She snatched the remote from the table and flipped the television on, hoping it would distract her from the feelings in her lower abdomen. The DVD player screen popped up when the TV came on so she hit play on the remote and waited to see what Holly had been watching last.

For a few moments it seemed like just a normal show. Some sort of slice of life thing with some woman talking to another woman about music. She couldn’t really follow the words but oh man were both of those women really hot. Then through the haze, Gail realizes that the two women are flirting and they kept getting closer to each other until they were making out. Gail couldn’t take her eyes away from the screen as she is fairly certain those two women are fucking on top of a soundboard.

“Hey Gail, I got us a large…oh.” Holly walked into the room and stopped. Gail looked over at her and then back at the TV.

“So, um…lesbian porn seems to be very well made and…a lot more talking though,” said Gail. She realized that she didn’t feel quite as uncomfortable as she thought she would in this situation.

“Well, it’s not porn,” replied Holly with a smirk as she sat down on the couch with an open beer. Gail eyed the beer. She wanted it.

“It’s okay Holly, people watch porn. No biggie. I mean, this certainly looks like it has a better budget than anything I’ve caught Dov or Chris watching,” mumbled Gail, unable to take her focus from the TV while trying to understand what was going on. This had to be the most story driven porn she’d ever seen.

“It’s a TV show, Gail. It’s not porn. Although there is a lot of sex in it.” Holly took a drink from her beer before continuing. “Lots of sex. Mostly between women. I think there’s straight sex like once.”

If Holly was at all uncomfortable with watching her lesbian smut show with Gail, she made no indication of it. She merely propped her feet up on her coffee table and drank her beer. The blonde kept shooting her glances to see her reaction at certain scenes, especially the ones involving any naked women. However, she was also genuinely interesting in what was happening on the screen. That just didn’t stop her from her secret glances at her friend.

“Keep watching me more than the show and I might start getting suspicious of your intentions, Peck.” Okay, so apparently she hadn’t been so secretive.

“You really do this stuff with girls?” Gail asked, taking a sip of her water and keeping her eyes on the show.

Before Holly could even think of an answer the doorbell rang and she moved to go retrieve their pizza. When she got back she deposited the box on the table in front of them with a couple of plates and napkins on top.

“So?” Gail knew she was high off her ass from the medicine, otherwise, despite her honest curiosity, she would never actually be asking these questions. She would be too embarrassed to pry so deeply into someone’s sex life. Not that she still didn’t feel a little awkward asking Holly these things.

“Well, for starters, I prefer women to girls.” Holly was stalling, trying to think of something to say.

“Okay then, do you really do this stuff,” Gail motioned to the screen, “with other women?”

“What? Talk to them?” inquired Holly, laughing at her own joke. Gail smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure that’s what we’re doing right now. And I could be wrong but you are a woman.”

For a few minutes they both just ate their food and continued watching the show. Well, Gail was more staring at the television and trying to keep up with what was happening. When another sex scene came on the screen, Gail readied her question again.

“So,” started Gail with a smile. She actually turned to look at Holly this time who just sighed, waiting for the incoming question. “Is lesbian sex really this hot?”

“With me? Totally,” quipped Holly, raising an eyebrow and looking right back at Gail without flinching.

Gail was pretty certain that her stomach was now located in her throat. She timidly turned back to the screen and silently tried to get her heart to stop beating like a pop song on meth. The way Holly had said those words. The way Holly had met her eyes when she said those words. Gail was supposed to be the snarky one who gets in the last word but with Holly she always seemed to be left speechless.

“I was kidding,” floated Holly’s voice from next to her but she didn’t respond until she felt Holly’s foot prod her side. “Calm down there, kiddo. I’m really not that self-involved.”

“Kiddo?” asked Gail as she grabbed Holly’s foot and moved it away from her sides. She didn’t really notice through the haze but she didn’t just push Holly’s foot away like she normally would. She had merely moved it to her lap, holding onto the brunette’s ankle subconsciously. “Oliver calls me that. And I’m only a few years younger than you.”

Gail pulled one last slice from the box and leaned back on the couch with Holly’s leg still in her lap. A moment later and both of Holly’s legs were crossed and resting on Gail’s legs.

As they watched the show in relative silence, Gail found herself becoming increasingly turned on by the intimate scenes between the women on the show. It wasn’t even just the sex. It was also the kissing, the admissions of feelings, the teasing. It was the fact that Gail wasn’t exactly sober so she was feeling everything just a little more than usual. It was realizing that she had been slowly running her fingers along the smooth skin of Holly’s ankles as she watched the show. When she looked over at Holly though, her friend was just watching the show while sipping her beer. Though Gail could swear she saw Holly sigh heavily while her eyelashes fluttered as she slid her fingers toward her knee.

Maybe it was because she was slowly sobering up as time went on, Gail realized how mean she was being to Holly. She knew Holly hadn’t been with anyone in over a year. She knew Holly was lonely sometimes. She knew because they were friends and Holly told her these things. And there Gail was being physically intimate with Holly in a way that she knew people who were just friends weren’t.

But Gail wanted to be with Holly. She didn’t want to be just friends. They were never just friends. Holly must have realized Gail was staring at her because she faced her and smirked.

“You okay?”

“No.”

Before Holly could ask though Gail had pushed herself up with her good hand and awkwardly positioned herself on top of Holly before kissing her. For a moment, Holly didn’t move but then Gail felt a hand cupping her cheek and Holly’s lips moved back against her own. Their kiss deepened and Gail couldn’t stop herself from moaning as Holly’s tongue met her own. Then, almost as quickly as it started, the kiss was over as Holly held Gail’s shoulders and pushed her back.

“Gail, you’re high,” said Holly as she fought to catch her breath. “And straight.”

“High? Yes,” said Gail. “Straight?”

Gail sighed and Holly met her eyes waiting for the confirmation. Those beautiful brown eyes stared back at her as Holly still worked on catching her breath. Her face was flushed and the way her lips parted made Gail want nothing more than to go back to kissing her.

“Not since meeting you.”

Holly’s grip on Gail that was holding her back waned and Gail took the opportunity to lean closer again. This time she stopped just before their lips touched waiting for Holly to consent and finally she did as she tangled her fingers in Gail’s hair and pulled her the rest of the way forward. As Gail got lost in Holly’s lips she moved her free hand to try and hold herself up better above Holly completely forgetting about her wrist until she was yelping in pain from putting pressure on it from an angle.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” asked Holly as Gail practically fell in her lap.

“Yeah, I just kind of forgot about this for a minute,” laughed Gail as she held her wrist up.

Holly helped Gail sit up and gently took her wrist, lightly running her fingers along the discolored skin. It was sweet but at that moment Gail didn’t really care about being sweet. As Holly looked at her wrist, she pulled the front of Holly’s shirt toward her and stopped just before Holly’s face ran into hers. Holly looked caught off guard at first but then she glanced down at Gail’s lips and smirked.

“A little worked up, Officer?”

“Shut up, Lunchbox.”

Their lips met again and Gail sighed heavily. Kissing had never felt so good in her entire life. Not once. Nick had been forceful. Chris had been bumbling. Boys, when she was younger, were just awful and sloppy. Not Holly. Holly was firm and slow and she tasted so good. The beer and pizza helped.

Holly pulled Gail into her and turned them both so Gail ended up laying on the armrest of the couch with Holly on top of her. Gail was so used to taking charge that it sent a shiver down her spine the way Holly gripped her hips and pulled their bodies together. As Gail pulled at Holly’s bottom lip with her teeth Holly slid her hands along Gail’s thighs and directed her legs around her waist. The moan that escaped Gail’s lips as Holly ground her hips down caused Gail to let her head fall back and Holly took the opportunity to attack Gail’s neck.

“Holly.”

“Hmmm?”

Gail lifted her head and held Holly’s face in front of hers.

“I really want you,” said Gail as she licked her lips. Holly just watched her but didn’t say anything. Gail took Holly’s glasses off and put them on the coffee table. “I just don’t want you to think I’m going to regret...wherever this is going.”

The corner of Holly’s lips curled up.

“Where do you want this to go?”

“Well, I think I remember you saying something about being good in bed,” said Gail as she leaned forward close enough to kiss Holly but stopped just short of contact. “Prove it.”

Holly smirked and moved back when Gail tried to lean the rest of the way in to kiss her. Gail let herself fall back against the armrest again and tilted her head to the side. As she looked at Holly for an answer she didn’t immediately register Holly’s hand sliding under her shirt until her nipple was being rolled between Holly’s fingers. Gail’s eyes fluttered closed as she sighed heavily and let her head fall back.

As Holly teased Gail’s nipple she rolled her hips against Gail sending a wave of heat through Gail’s spine to her abdomen. Gail already felt like she was about to burst so when she felt her shirt pushed up and Holly’s tongue replace her fingers she tried hard to breathe. She tangled her fingers in Holly’s hair as she worked on steading her heartbeat. No one had ever made her feel this way and she was struggling to not cum just from the way Holly kept grinding against her.

Needing a break from the way Holly’s tongue and lips felt against her skin, Gail pulled her head back up to kiss her.

“Have I mentioned how good you look in my clothes?”

Holly hooked her fingers around the sweatpants Gail was wearing and started to pull them down. When she got them off and threw them to the other side of the couch she smiled down at Gail as she slid her fingers between Gail’s soaking wet lips. Gail’s hips bucked before Holly placed her hand on her side to hold them down.

The way Holly was kneeling and looking down at Gail watching her made Gail feel like she could see straight through her. It was a very strange though because instead of it making her uncomfortable being watched Gail loved the way Holly was looking at her as she touched her. What she didn’t appreciate was how slowly Holly was moving and she knew Holly could tell because that smartass crooked smile was on her face.

“Holly,” said Gail sternly.

“Hmm?” asked Holly in an almost innocent tone as if she wasn’t lightly grazing Gail’s clit with her fingers and driving Gail insane.

“Would you just fuck me already?”

Holly laughed before leaning down and kissing Gail gently.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” asked Holly as she slid two fingers inside of Gail and pushed up causing Gail to gasp and clutch at Holly’s back.

As Holly worked her fingers in and out of Gail her pace slowly quickened and she used her hips to push deeper into Gail with each thrust. Gail was teetering on the edge at this point and while one hand was tangled in the doctor’s long dark hair, the other was pulling at her lower back in time with Holly’s hips. The pain in her wrist was long forgotten as the only thoughts her brain was processing were about Holly. No longer being able to breathe steady enough to keep kissing Gail just held Holly’s forehead against hers as she moved in time to Holly’s fingers. When Gail finally crashed over the edge she’d been on Holly buried her fingers deep inside her and kissed her as deeply and as passionately as if it was their first time again.

When Gail had finished shaking against her, Holly removed her fingers and brought them up to her lips and Gail watched as she licked them clean.

“Okay,” said Gail between breaths. “That was hot.”

Holly laughed and rested her forehead against Gail’s again while letting her body fall against Gail’s.

“I’m going to need a minute though,” said Gail.

“Before what?” asked Holly as she rested her head against Gail’s collarbone.

“You show me how to do that to you.”

Holly laughed before reaching for the water on the coffee table. As Gail watched the side of Holly’s face she couldn’t believe it had taken her so long to do anything about her feelings. As for Andy, Andy could have Nick for all Gail gave a shit. The only friend Gail needed in her life was making a face at her for staring at her while she drank water.


End file.
